


When in a rut

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BetaObi-Wan, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Beta Obi-Wan gets to experiance a good alpha rut from Cody





	

“Obi-Wan?” 

“In the kitchen Cody.” The Jedi replied, still on his knees in the lower cupboards, muttering to himself in annoyance. He hated it when the cleaning droids came by when he was gone, they went to far in ‘cleaning’!

Freshening out the room and making sure the plants were tended too?

Sure, that was fine.

Rearranging his kitchen and closet!?

No!

He was going to have a serious talk with the quartermaster once he had found his tea damn it!  
He heard steps leading to the kitchen but ignored it as he continued looking for his tea, he wanted a blasted cup in the morning, was it so much to ask for after a mission that he’d have an easy time to find his te-ah!

Cody had knelt down behind him, hands on his hips and pulled him back firmly against his groin, a telltale bulge rubbing against Obi-Wan as Cody’s thumbs rubbed at his hipbones.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan murmured in question.

“You look scrumptious, kneeling over with your ass in the air.” Cody rumbled deeply while rocking against him and Obi-Wan keened a bit in surprise before twisting his head enough to look back at the other, watching how darkened the amber eyes were.

“A-Are you in a rut?” He squirmed.

“Yes.” Cody tugged a bit on Obi-Wan’s hips. “I’m sorry. I thought I’d taken my pills but I think Rex might have taken a double shot.” 

“That’s not going to be pleasant for hi-ah...” Obi-Wan shuddered as Cody tugged the leggings down his hips and caressed the sensitive skin steadily. “I’m not having sex on the floor Cody!” He panted.

Cody gave a low growl but pulled back and promptly picked Obi-Wan up, moving into the livingroom. In his grasp Obi-Wan squirmed only to stop when the other growled and dropped him against the couch, Obi-Wan barely having the time to bounce a bit before the commander was on top of him and pressing him down, kissing deeply.

Obi-Wan can’t help but spread his legs to accommodate the shape pressing him down, wrapping them loosely around Cody’s hips even as he gave a low keen against the others lips that are so busy claiming him, tongue in his mouth doing a rough mimic of the lovemaking that will come later.

“C-Cody, I don’t make slick.” He can’t help but point out with how the other has him pinned when Cody’s mouth has moved onto his jaw, tugging at the coarse beard hairs and going for his neck.

“Know, came prepared. Always prepared for you.” Cody mumbled against the claiming bite. “Belt, get it for me cyare.” 

‘Of course he’s prepared.’ Obi-Wan wants to laugh but he ended up keening again when Cody roughly bites down before soothing with his tongue against the silvering mating bite, Obi-Wan’s hands creeping to the belt to get the right pocket where lube of some kind must be stashed.

He loses a bit of focus in his searching as the others dark hands run over his pale flesh.

“Going to make you smell like me.” Cody growled sharply. “Make you reek of me. Make everyone know you’re mine.” He sounds wrecked and Obi-Wan shudders sharply, responding to the voice.   
Its honestly a Force good thing that he’s not an omega!

He’d have a litter of kids by now if he did with Cody sounding so absolutely lust wracked as he does now.

Finding the lube about the same time as he’s unwrapped from his tunics and tabards, Obi-Wan almost dropped it when Cody instantly latches onto a nipple and bit it, sucking it into a hard bud before the other receives the same attention, pale pink turning red under the mouth and fingers before Cody is sliding further down, taking the tube from Obi-Wan’s almost slack fingers.

“Force Cody, slow down!” Obi-Wan whines only to get a dark chuckle in return. 

“Is that what you want?”

‘What I want!?’ Obi-Wan thought in a little bit of hysterics as kisses were pressed all over his chest and stomach, his belly button nipped. ‘I want him to fuck me until I have trouble walking!’ 

He doesn’t say that though, he knows that saying that will only make a rut drunk Cody rush and that’s the last thing he needs. He’s no slick making omega and needs the preparation.

His leggings and underwear are worked down and its only now that Obi-Wan untangles his legs from Cody’s waist, letting him remove the garments. The former commander throws it to the side carelessly and run his hands along the inside of Obi-Wan’s legs before pushing one up on the back of the couch to rest it and the other down to the floor, toes barely touching the carpet. “Keep it like that ner riduur, spread for me, open for me.” He growled and Obi-Wan groaned, dropping his head against the couch cushion, giving a shaky nod.

Cody gave a WIDE smirk at it before pressing a soft kiss to the knee on the back of the couch.   
And then he dives back down and Obi-Wan legs locks as he gives a sharp cry, Cody swallowing his cock to the root in one go.

Its almost to much and it took Obi-Wan a moment to notice with tears of over stimulation in his eyes that Cody has used the distraction to press a finger inside him as he pulls up to the head and suckles, gentling a bit.

“B-Bastard.” He panted, the back of his head pressed against the couch as Cody just growls at him.  
Panting sharply, Obi-Wan presses the heels of his hands to his eyes while trying to take as deep breaths as he can and relax. Cody makes it difficult, suckling on him and twisting his fingers inside of Obi-Wan, stretching him slowly and making him feel good as the fingers barely brush his prostate.

Sweat rolls down contracting muscles and makes the Jedi moan sharply as his body throbs with the need. Need to let Cody take him, need to feel good, need to orgasm.

Oh Obi-Wan needs all of it and presses down on the fingers, absently wondering when Cody managed to press three inside him.

Somewhere between teasing the slit and bobbing his head Obi-Wan would assume. “Cooody.” He can’t help but whine.

There’s a sharp, vibrating growl around him that gets a fresh cry and then the fingers are gone and Cody is shifting up on his knees between his legs, darkened amber eyes staring down at him heatedly as a pillow gets stuffed under Obi-Wan’s back to lift his hips. “Going to make you scream for me cyare. Be good and loud now.” He husked, spreading lube on his heavy erection.

One hand gripping Obi-Wan’s hip and the other on his cock, Cody guided himself to the others stretched entrance and pushed in steadily, growling deeply as Obi-Wan closed tightly around him, tight and warm as Obi-Wan struggled not to writhe beneath the other, almost grateful for the leg locked on the couch back.

And then he promptly lost the control to think as Cody was all the way inside him, brushing against his prostate as he’s stretched by the heavy erection inside him. He’s almost to full and Obi-Wan can’t help but buck a bit.

Seems that was all the trooper was waiting for because he’s suddenly thrusting into Obi-Wan, a steady moving pressure that makes it best to hit Obi-Wan’s prostate and the Jedi does exactly as the alpha wanted.

He’s loud, moaning and groaning beneath the other as he arches as much into the thrusts as he can while reaching out and grasping him by the shoulders, nails digging into Cody’s skin and then dragging down his back, screaming out when his prostate gets hit time and time again.

He’s leaving mark and he doesn’t care as Cody lowers himself into his neck, the knot swelling a the base of his erection and Obi-Wan spares a moments thought to hope that there’s enough lube so it won’t tear him before he screams against the others shoulder as he cums hard between them, pearly ropes smearing between their stomachs.

The knot pops in and Obi-Wan nails digs in harder, drawing blood even as Cody reaches his own orgasm inside of him, locking him inside the beta as they lay there together on the couch in a panting, sticky mess together as they try to calm down a bit. Obi-Wan slowly drapes his arms around the other.

“Sorry...got a bit...um...rut-mad there.” Cody mumbled sheepishly against his neck and Obi-Wan gave a dazed laugh before tilting his head enough to kiss the others temple.

“Its fine...I feel fine...oh Force forgot how much your knot stretched me...” He grunted a bit before laughing. “And its not even over. You’re in a rut, its going to take at least two or three more days.” Obi-Wan chuckled before running his hand through Cody’s hair, teasing down to his neck and then stroking the scar on the other side of his head, caressing gently. “I best comm the council to tell them I won’t be able to leave huh.”

“I would...much appreciate that cyare.” 

The sheepish voice made Obi-Wan laugh again, relaxed beneath his mate as he wondered how sweat soaked the tunic he was still half wearing was.


End file.
